


Enchanted

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another <a href="http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/"><b>adult_viggo</b></a> anniversary drabble</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Another [**adult_viggo**](http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/) anniversary drabble
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

The cab driver turned in his seat waiting for a destination, but Viggo's unable to speak. The driver's astonishingly handsome with thick brown hair, intense yet gentle eyes. His hands are large and well-formed, and he exudes calm strength, an intoxicating confidence. Viggo longs to paint him as the sun sets, capture the waning light against tanned skin and the play of shadows along the curve of his hips. His hands itch to guide him, feel rough stubble abrade his inner thighs and the slick heat of his tongue invading his body. The driver's slow smile is full of promise.


End file.
